fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PsychoWarper/Beast (Wrath)'s Skill and NP explanation
The profile Class Skills Independent Manifestation | EX As the embodiment of Wrath, something all thinking things have. He is granted a massive boost against those that have felt Wrathful and as the concepts embodiment shall return and continue to exist as long as there are those who are wrathful. Authority of Beasts | A Mad Enhancement | EX As the very embodiment of Wrath itself he processes no Sanity being in a state of perpetual and eternal rage and ire possessing the mind of something less than animal. Even his very concept is rage meaning nothing can calm him." Personal Skills Thine Down Fall be Thine Fury | EX If those who fight against Wrath themselves feel or have felt any kind of wrath in their life time will have their attacks conceptual reduced to 5% of its original power. Monstrous Strength | EX As the Beast of Wrath his strength has no equal even amoung his fellow Beasts and is constantly rising with seemingly no limit Mana Burst (Flame) | A+++ Fire, as the symbol of anger and rage, flows endlessly through the Beasts very being, those that are touched by the flame have their own Mind, Body and Soul burned and Humans touched by it have their very concept burnt. Niemand soll entkommen | EX Immortals of any kind in the vicinity of Wrath have their Immortality striped from them while near him, even those without the concept of Death have it applied to them while hes near. No escape | A+++ Wrath knows the exact location of any being that has ever felt Wrath through out the World and beyond at all times. To win a War | EX Should any kind of conflict, battle, war or even scuffle break out with any kind of Wrath involved it will increase all Wrath's abilities in terms of power, the longer the conflict the more power he gains. Even something as simple as an internal struggle involving Wrath is enough. Nega-Peace | A Those in the presence of Wrath have their minds and very being slowly deteriorate into a state of complete madness and chaos feeling nothing more than rage. Wrath's Presence | A+++ The sheer weight of his Wrath and presence not only crushes those near but also cause severe fear/paranoia and weakens those that face him. Those who feel his presence will have their Parameters ranked down twice and feel every fiber of their being being crushed and ripped apart. Noble Phantasms Hell's Wrath | Anti-Unit, Anti-World | EX Wrath is able to bring forth and warp the very flames of Hell that can engulf the very World, annihilating the physical aspects of all and dragging those unlucky enough to be caught in the flames to the deepest bowels of Hell. Even more abstract parts of the physical world such as Space, Time and even Physics cannot survive the Flame. Боги слабы | Anti-Divine | EX Beings with any level of Divinity, weather they are distantly related to a god or be they true deities themselves, are totally and completely incapable of harming Wrath Category:Blog posts